Many commercial grades of rubber are shipped and stored in the form of a solid slab, often referred to as a bale. However, over time and particularly at elevated temperatures, the bale of rubber can exhibit cold flow, manifesting in dimensional changes of the bale. It would be beneficial to have a rubber composition that has greater resistance to cold flow during shipping and/or long-term storage, and moreover, when conditions of higher temperature may be encountered. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present invention is directed.